Love Mission
by Light Miu
Summary: Heliophobia, sama sekali tidak akut, tapi alasan yang cukup untuk Naruto menghindari matahari. Sasuke, menggunakan permainan truth or dare untuk mencapai misinya yang lain. Di publish di wattpad saat even #NightSunHalloween. SasuNaru, BxB. Enjoy


" _Truth or dare?_ "

Sasuke Uchiha mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengetahui permainan kecil seperti ini." Cibir lawan bicara pemuda tampan itu.

" _Truth or dare?_ " Ulang Sasuke datar.

"Jangan curang. Aku yang menanyakannya duluan. _Truth or dare?_ "

" _Truth_." Ada baiknya jika Sasuke mengikuti permainan picisan tersebut. Jadi ia menjawab dengan pilihan pertama.

"Ah~!" Lawan bicaranya berseru. Terlihat sekali jika ia senang karena Sasuke menanggapinya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memikirkan pertanyaanku." Sang lawan bicara mengerenyitkan dahinya. Terlihat serius sekali memikirkan satu pertanyaan untuk pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Terlalu lama, Bodoh. Hanya satu pertanyaan dan kau berpikir seolah memikirkan seribu pertanyaan." Ujarnya, dibalas dengan majunya bibir lawan bicara.

Sasuke bungkam. Keheningan menyapa.

Satu detik. Lawan bicaranya bertahan dalam _mode_ merajuk.

Tiga detik. Alis lawan bicaranya menukik.

Sebelas detik. Alis yang menukik mulai mengendur, kurva perahu mengambil alih bentuk bibir si mpunya.

Satu pertanyaan yang baik telah terpikir eh?

"Baik." Jeda sesaat untuk dramatisasi, "apa rencanamu saat ini?"

Sasuke memasang wajah tembok. Pertahanan terakhirnya, karena Sasuke yakin, jika ia berada dalam manga maka ia akan berada dalam posisi berjungkir balik. Berpikir sekian menit untuk pertanyaan _truth or dare_ dan pertanyaan yang keluar hanya 'apa rencanamu saat ini?'

Hebat sekali.

Sasuke menatap lawan bicaranya, tepat pada iris cemerlang tersebut.

"Kurasa aku ingin kamarku, dengan seseorang disana. Melucuti pakaiannya dan menghajarnya hingga ia tak lagi bisa memberiku pertanyaan bodoh."

"Cabul!" Lemparan bantal sofa dihindari dengan super baik. "Itu pertanyaan sepele yang sangat penting tahu!"

"Hn? Sepele yang penting? Kontradiksi sekali, Bo—" lemparan bantal kedua membungkamnya.

"Jawab saja. Brengsek." Kekesalan terlihat jelas diwajah lawan bicaranya. Seingat Sasuke, _truth or dare_ hanya permainan? Mengapa jadi serius seperti ini?

"Rencanaku?" Sasuke memilih mengikuti kemauan lawan bicaranya. Bukan hal yang baik jika seseorang merajuk hanya karena permainan. "Kamarku, dengan seseorang disana. Melucuti pakaiannya dan membuatnya meneriakkan namaku sepanjang malam." Sasuke menghindari lemparan bantal ketiga, "dimana dihari sebelumnya, aku ingin menciduknya, membawanya kehadapan pendeta, memasangkan cincin dijarinya, dan menciumnya dihadapan saksi." Bantal keempat tak jadi melayang. Beralih fungsi sebagai tempat persembunyian pipi yang memerah.

Tentu tak bisa mengelabui mata tajam milik Uchiha. Membuat satu sudut bibir bungsu dari keturunan Uchiha tersebut naik beberapa mili.

"Giliranku. _Truth or dare?_ "

Satu Oktober.

Memang tak salah memainkan _truth or dare_ kapanpun. Tapi, dalam rangka menyambut _Halloween?_ Bukankah yang benar adalah _trick or treat?_

Ah, apa pentingnya itu sekarang?

 **LightMiu**

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Event NightSun Halloween**

 **Prompt: Light and Shadow**

 **Enjoy~**

"Pose terakhir, Uchiha. Misterius." Seru _photografer_ yang menanganinya siang itu. Bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan, karena Sasuke Uchiha, untuk sebagian besar orang memang misterius.

Begitu _blitz_ terakhir menerpa, pekerjaan Sasuke hari ini selesai.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan membiarkan jubah hitam yang membalut tubuhnya berkibar.

Hari ini lima Oktober, dan pemotretan hari ini dimaksudkan untuk menyambut malam _trick or treat_ di akhir bulan nanti.

Ia didapuk menjadi model untuk menggunakan setelan hitam putih dan jubah hitam dengan warna merah di bagian dalamnya. Pakaian khas yang digunakan para Drakula, atau Vampir? Entahlah. Yang pasti sosok yang digambarkan sebagai penghisap darah di film-film horor menegangkan.

Pakaian ini tak pernah kehilangan pamor meski tahun berganti. Alasan dari minat kepada pakaian ini tak lain 'menjadi tetap tampan' dimalam tanggal 31 tanpa kehilangan arti _Halloween_ itu sendiri

Sasuke menyamankan diri di kursi, melirik Sabaku No Gaara yang duduk tak jauh darinya. _Photografer_ nya itu pasti sedang memilah hasil pekerjaannya tadi. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Pekerjaannya hari ini selesai dengan sempurna. Gaara pasti mendapatkan banyak gambar yang baik. Dan apa yang harus dilakukan Gaara hanya memilih yang terbaik.

Sasuke meletakkan air mineral yang dipegangnya, tangannya beralih pada komputer tablet hitam miliknya. Tap sekali dan dua kali, layar tabletnya menunjukkan cacat kecil untuk harinya yang sempurna.

 **Menolak banyak wanita, Sasuke Uchiha akan melewati** _ **Halloween**_ **'paling menyeramkan' dalam hidupnya?**

Peduli setan.

 **Gengsi tinggi, Sasuke Uchiha jomblo sejati.**

 _Fuck!_

Apa-apaan dengan _headline_ hari ini?

Jangan karena mereka tak pernah melihat Sasuke menggandeng seseorang lalu mereka seenaknya mberikan titel-titel aneh dibelakang namanya.

"Gila" umpatnya. Ia meletakkan tabletnya dengan kasar.

"Memang gila." Sabaku No Gaara menimpalinya. Sasuke meliriknya dengan alis terpaut. Apakah pekerjaannya tak sebaik biasanya? "Tak ada masalah dengan hasil pemotretannya. Tapi, aku tahu _headlines_ di situs berita online itu menyebalkan."

Ah,

"Media kehabisan berita." Cibirnya.

"Bukan salah mereka."

"Jadi kau pikir ini salahku?!" Sasuke beraksi dengan tatapan maut. Meski tak berhasil pada Gaara.

"Bukan salahmu jika ia lebih memilih kegelapan."

Alis Sasuke membentuk jembatan.

"Sabaku—"

"Sasuke!" Tiba di momen buruk, adalah Neji. Hyuga Neji, teman Sasuke sekaligus kekasih sang _photografer_. Aura berat seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali ia rasakan.

Sabaku dan Uchiha dalam satu ruangan sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang baik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, mencoba tidak acuh akan aura tak bersahabat yang melingkupi area dimana mereka berada. Tatapannya pada Sasuke, beralih pada Gaara, tak menghasilkan apapun. Membuatnya mengangkat bahu.

Didetik setelahnya, ia melihat halaman yang terbuka di tablet Sasuke.

"Ah, kurasa aku mengerti apa masalahnya." Neji menduduki kursi yang menengahi Sasuke dan Gaara. "Carilah seorang kekasih dan perkenalkan ia saat _fan_ _meeting_ mu tanggal 10 Oktober nanti. Kurasa masalahmu akan selesai."

"Bicara memang mudah." Cetus Gaara.

Sasuke mendecih.

Neji mengerjap.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dariku" Ujar Neji.

Gaara bungkam dan Sasuke memilih memperhatikan salah satu asisten yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sabaku." Ujarnya. "Ia memang mencintai kegelapan. Kegelapan; aku." Tambahnya seraya beranjak.

...

Kasak-kusuk mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, si tampan yang menyedihkan karena tak punya pacar merasuki pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan. Membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Suaranya serak-serak basah. Sasuke selalu menikmati ketika suara itu menginvasi seluruh indra pendengarannya.

"Hn."

"Hmm~ ada yang salah." Suara itu kembali terdengar ketika Sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk ditengah ruangan. Iris sewarna arangnya mengitari ruangan. Dimana dia? Dimana pemuda itu bersembunyi.

"Kemarilah."

"Ck, kau yang kemari."

"Dobe." Jeda, matanya menelisik ketempat-tempat yang lebih gelap. "Aku merindukanmu. Kemarilah."

"Tidak mau- _ttebayo!_ Kau yang merindukanku. Kau yang kemari."

Keras kepala, seperti biasanya. Sasuke melirik jendela. Tak biasanya tirai terbuka seperti saat ini.

Matahari dalam _fase_ _twilight_.

Sasuke membiarkan irisnya menikmati pergantian cahaya kepada kegelapan. Hingga kegelapan berkuasa, sepenuhnya.

Sasuke berkedip dalam kegelapan yang menyergapnya. "Kau yang kemari, Dobe." Ujarnya.

Muncul dari bayangan. Seorang pemuda. Berambut sewarna mentari, memiliki senyuman secerah matahari yang hanya dipertunjukkan pada Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan seperti Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu menggerutu. Ia mengambil tempat disebelah pemuda pucat itu. Sasuke mengubah posisinya, kali ini ia menghadap sosok tersebut.

"Itu aku."

"Ya, ya, ya." Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, sebal. Ia menghadap pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Tangannya meraih kancing teratas Sasuke. Membukanya dengan cara yang wajar. "Bagaimana harimu?" Tanyanya.

"Cacat."

"Heeeeh?!" Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang bisa dengan santainya berteriak disisi Sasuke. "Cacat? Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Sesuatu terjadi?" Rentetan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya sangat Naruto sekali. Sasuke biasanya mengambil keuntungan dari refleks Naruto yang satu ini. Membungkam bibir itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

Kali ini lain kasus, iris hitam Sasuke mendapati seringaian tak tulus dari pemilik tiga garis tanda lahir dipipi tersebut. Pengambilan keuntungan, batal dilaksanakan.

"Hei, Dobe." Sasuke menarik Naruto kepangkuannya. "Aku membutuhkan seorang kekasih. Bisa kau carikan untukku?" Bisiknya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Sosok seperti apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Topik ini sedikit menyebalkan, sebenarnya. Tapi, Naruto memilih mengikutinya.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm," kegusaran tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu. "Biarkan aku berpikir."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Seseorang yang ceria, banyak bicara, seorang pemuda bersinar agar ia bisa membuatmu sedikit bercahaya." Seringai muncul dan hilang dalam detik yang sama. "Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan senyuman cerah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya dengan perlahan. "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukannya." Dilanjutkan dengan gerakan mendorong Naruto sama pelannya. Sasuke bergerak perlahan, menjaga jarak agar wajahnya dan Naruto tetap konstan. "Kau." Dalam remang, pipi yang memerah tertangkap iris arang Sasuke. Seringai nakal yang sempat menguasai bibir Naruto kini berpindah pada bibir tipis Sasuke.

Pemuda itu lebih mendekatkan wajahnya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika kelopak berwarna kecoklatan itu menyembunyikan iris bening itu.

Jarak antar bibir tak lebih dari satu senti.

Ah, sial. Sasuke, sadarlah.

"Kurasa kau mengambarkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Ujarnya setelah menghembuskan napas hangat ke bibir ceri milik Naruto. Ia beranjak dari posisinya.

Naruto membuka matanya. Hah~ Gagal lagi. Naruto melirik kalender. Waktunya semakin menipis.

"Naruto." Panggilan Sasuke membuatnya memperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda tampan tersebut. "Kurasa kau benar." Sasuke melepaskan kemejanya. "Aku butuh seseorang yang mewakili cahaya dalam hidupku. Dan kurasa, yang terpenting adalah ia mau berdampingan denganku dibawah cahaya."

Telak.

Hati Naruto mencelos.

Uzumaki Naruto. Berdiri didekat jendela besar yang sepenunya tertutup tirai kain yang tebal.

Melihat sosoknya, banyak orang akan setuju bahwa ia merupakan personifikasi dari Sang Surya. Kulitnya berwarna tan, walau kini terlihat sedikit kusam. Rambutnya secerah mentari.

Sekalipun anggapan orang hampir benar, sebenarnya ia memusuhi matahari.

 _Heliophobia_. Sama sekali tidak akut. Naruto bahkan tidak yakin ia benar-benar mengidap sindrom ketakutan akan cahaya matahari tersebut.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan. Naruto lebih memilih menghindari cahaya matahari. Naruto merasa aman saat bersembunyi dalam bayangan kegelapan. Naruto menelan bulat-bulat hasil observasi Tsunade bahwa ia memiliki trauma masa kecil dengan cahaya matahari, meski otaknya tak mampu mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan traumanya.

Ia bergantung pada kegelapan selama belasan tahun, dan bertemu dengan Sasuke karena gaya hidup kelelawarnya. Semua baik-baik saja, karena Sasuke; personifikasi malam dan kegelapan, menerima keadaannya. Hingga,

Naruto melirik tempat tidur ditengah ruangan. Lebih spesifik kepada satu penghuninya.

Sasuke mungkin lelah.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto meraih tirai kain tebal berwarna kecoklatan didepannya. Menyingkapnya sedikit sehingga cahaya mentari pukul sembilan merasuki kamar mereka.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika dengan perlahan ia menyodorkan tangannya pada cahaya.

Tak terjadi apapun. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Tak terjadi apapun. Apa yang membuatnya takut akan matahari?

Naruto membiarkan jemarinya tersentuh sinar. Ia memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang berwarna T—

Naruto menarik tangannya dari cahaya dan kembali menutup tirainya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening dengan mata tertutup. Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Hening. Belasan detik berlalu.

"Kita kencan malam ini." Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu menarik kembali selimutnya.

Maksud hati ingin melanjutkan tidur dengan kehangatan penuh dari selimut, yang didapat Sasuke adalah beban berat di daerah perutnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto duduk tepat diatas perutnya. Keteguhan, keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri yang biasa terpancarkan irisnya kini terganti dengan kebingungan.

"Dobe?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menahan posisi Naruto ketika ia mengubah posisinya; duduk dan bersandar.

Ia mengusap pipi dengan tiga garis demi mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naruto." Ulangnya pelan. Mendapat respon berupa pelukan erat dari Naruto. Sasuke membalas pelukan yang didapatnya.

Sesuatu terjadi. Sasuke paham akan hal tersebut. Sialnya, permainan _truth or dare_ yang mereka lakukan mungkin memiliki andil yang besar.

Astaga Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain dengan mengorbankan Naruto?

"Naruto, kita kencan malam ini." Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

Persetan dengan _dare_ yang dipilih Naruto. Persetan dengan _headlines_ tak berbobot yang dibuat media. Persetan dengan status sialan yang seenaknya disematkan padanya.

Untuknya, Naruto dengan senyuman cerah yang biasanya lebih menghangatkan dibandingkan berdiri dibawah paparan matahari yang sesungguhnya.

-TBC-

Ah, demi semangat dari kesayanganku, aku ngebut merealisasikan ide yang sempat mampet-mampet.

Err~ its not good enough. Pls enjoy! :)

 **Edited: 14 November 2015**


End file.
